


What is a Soulmate?

by Letzgetit (Marissaur)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, heres another one, soulmates is a good way to describe them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaur/pseuds/Letzgetit
Summary: The lucky few that get soulmate marks on the first day of their 18th year. Happy New Year!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: What is a Soulmate?





	What is a Soulmate?

_What is a soulmate?_

_It's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else._

It had always been the two of them, Mark and Donghyuck. Through everything they always had each other. And it was all worth it to end up standing on stage together after it all.

It was cute. Then it was not. _Soulmates_.

January first 2018 was when things really fell apart. And not like that laughable argument they had last summer. This was so much worse. They stayed up late last night to celebrate the new year. Mark and Donghyuck hung out together, since neither of them could get on the hyungs vlive. They laughed and joked about who would be able to get up first tomorrow. Mark went with Taeyong, nothing could stop him from being their leader. Donghyuck would have put money on Johnny, he holds his alcohol the best. Only out of their older members. If they caught wind of what dreamies have done before they'd be disappointed. So be it, it'll be their surprise when they find out Donghyuck and Jeno can drink them under the tables. It had surprised Mark.  
They could hear the hyungs in the living obnoxiously counting down. Their cheers unintelligible.

10.

Mark and Donghyuck got on Mark's bed to look out the window.

9.

Donghyuck carefully interlaced their fingers.

8.

Mark took a deep breath

7.

Donghyuck closed his eyes and silently made his new year's wish.

6.

Mark was doing the same.

5.

 _Here's to 2018. Lee Donghyuck_. Mark whispered in the silent room.

4.

 _Here's to us. Mark Lee_. Donghyuck whispered back.

3.

Mark squeezed Donghyuck's fingers. Worry and excitement shone in his eyes as he looked at his best friend.

2.

Donghyuck squeezed Mark's hand back. Trying to give some comfort to his best friend.

1.

Mark turned back to the window. Looking out at the stars. Eager to see the fireworks that promised to light up the sky.

 _Happy New Year!_ Donghyuck whispered watching the lights flash across his best friends face. He leaned forward and placed gentle lips on a soft cheek. He felt Mark gasp. Donghyuck didn't have a second for regret. Mark bolted, ripping his hand from Donghyuck's grasp.

To say things were confusing. Well it wasn't a lie. Mark vanished around Donghyuck. And Donghyuck had no idea what was wrong. He barely had the chance to see his best friend to even try and understand. And they were so busy. With U, 127, and Dream promoting together and being in two of those three with Mark. Donghyuck thought he'd have the chance but he didn't. Mark never looked at him. Never addressed him personally. The rides from Dream practice to the 127 dorm were awkward. Even their manager watched them through the mirror. Worried.

Nothing seemed to give until summer came. Mark was as awkward as always. But he got Donghyuck a present and gave it to him himself. A bottle of ketchup. Donghyuck laughed loudly. Mark smiled to and the five months of silence was over, forgiven.

 **We Go Up** promotions were hard they all knew what was coming. Mark tried to stay optimistic. Even if he hugged them all a little longer than before. He took all their teasing with a quiet, small smile. Chenle cried hard after their final music show. _It isn't fair only Haechan gets to see Mark now._ It was true at least Donghyuck still had 127. The other dreamies didn't know the next time they'd have Mark around. _I'm only one call away Chenle_ , Mark reassured them all. Call him whenever, it doesn't matter. Mark would always be there for them, just because he cares that much. Donghyuck saw it there in his best friend's eyes, love.

It was winter again. Donghyuck didn't know who he tempted too much. But he hated that he was home alone. He remembered the sound from thirteen days ago. And he desperately wished to hear something else. But his members were all busy celebrating at some show, and he has sent his parents out to have some fun. So he was alone.

 _Here's to 2019. Lee Donghyuck._ Mark called him. Right before midnight so they could do it together. It's a tradition.

 _Here's to us. Mark Lee. I'll be back soon_. Donghyuck promised and wished for it.

_Happy New Year. Haechan. I miss you._

Mark hung up quickly the yelling in the background was getting loud. It was Yuta. They probably didn't know Mark called him. Donghyuck gasped. Pain flared up on his wrist. He pulled up the sleeve of his sweater to see the problem. Burning it's way into the tanned skin on the inside of his left wrist, a leaf. It was over quickly leaving a charred outline in his skin. What is this?

His mother saw it the quickest. Well she was spending the most time with him right then. It was when she was helping him pack to return to the dorm. Even if he couldn't dance nothing was going to stop him from being at 127's first concert. She sat him down and held his hand. Telling him about the lucky ones that has someone that was meant for them. Someone that was perfect for them. Their soulmate. They would have the exact same mark on their other wrist. He was special.

Donghyuck thought about it the whole way back to the dorm. It didn't feel that special.

It was a surprise, so no one came to help him with his bags. That left Donghyuck with his crutches and the suddenly long hallway to the elevators. He made it upstairs, somehow. And it was a surprise indeed. Taeyong almost cried as he crushed the maknae to him. Johnny smiled so brightly. Taeil took his bags. It was nice. Then there were strong warm arms wrapping around his waist. And a burning on his wrist. It hurt more than breaking his leg. He cried out. And heard Mark behind him. Everybody turned to look at the youngest two. Johnny looked ready to beat Mark for hurting Haechan. But Mark looked pained too.

Donghyuck pulled his sleeve up quickly, Mark mirroring him. The little leaf on Donghyuck's wrist was glowing again, like a burn from the inside. Mark had the same glow coming from his right wrist. A leaf. Donghyuck held his left wrist out to Mark's right one. A perfect match. They looked at each other and then at their wrist and back again.

 _Is this why you ran away from me last year?_ Donghyuck whispered, aware of their audience.

 _Yes_. Mark smiled sadly. He had been confused last year. He didn't know what the little mark meant. And the noonas that styled him nearly fainted when they saw it. They explained it to him and helped him learn to cover it. To keep it secret. The fans don't need to know. It would just create problems. Mark had understood then.

It has always been the two of them. Mark and Donghyuck. They knew each other better than anyone else did. And they knew they would end up together. Because when you love someone so much you can't hide it from a stranger. How could you hide it from your soulmate? And honestly there is no better word for them.

_And no matter what happens you will always love them, nothing can ever change that._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Talk to me on Twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)
> 
> And you can [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur) trying to save up for a new computer. Posting on my phone is a nightmare 🤡


End file.
